


Mustard Yellow

by alexcat



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s tie is horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustard Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a ficlet every day this month. For a prompt, I took the FF100 table and closed my eyes and picked one: Yellow.

MUSTARD YELLOW

Cameron Mitchell couldn’t help but burst out laughing as Daniel Jackson came into the room. Mitchell was dressed in his dress uniform but Daniel, being a civilian, was dressed in a suit and tie. 

A yellow tie. 

Mustard yellow. 

“You didn’t have something a little more subdued?” Cam knew the wedding was supposed to be a serious thing but damn, that tie was awful! 

“It was the only one I had that wasn’t outdated,” Daniel stubbornly insisted. 

“But Daniel, it’s so ugly!”

Daniel said nothing, just straightened his tie and looked toward the back of the church. Carter came down the aisle, resplendent in a deep blue dress that made her look like a princess. She carried red roses in her hands as she took her place beside the dais. 

Then the pianist struck up the traditional Mendelsson’s Wedding March and everyone in the church stood, looking expectantly toward the back of the church. 

Cameron bit his lip to keep from laughing again as General Landry and Vala Mal Doran filled the double doors at the back of the church. Landry had on his dress uniform and looked as uncomfortable as Cameron felt. Vala’s wild mane of black hair had been tamed into a swirl on top of her head with a few loose curls here and there. She carried a bouquet of white roses. Her dress, though, was what caught Cameron’s eye. It was long and flowing and beautiful as wedding dresses tended to be with one huge exception. It was yellow, mustard yellow, Jackson’s tie yellow! 

He would have laughed but it struck him how lucky she and Daniel were to be together like this, to be marrying one another after all they’d been through, even though Jackson still tried to claim that he really was just marrying her because she was afraid they’d make her leave Earth otherwise someday.

He looked over at Daniel and he knew better. Jackson’s eyes sparkled behind his glasses at the sight of Vala, his arch nemesis and evidently, his own true love. 

Cameron sighed. Maybe he’d find a love like that.

Someday. 

~end~


End file.
